The '161 application discloses a multiple pixel image display device. Each pixel has at least one element having a reflective state in which incident light undergoes total internal reflection ("TIR"), and having a non-reflective state in which TIR is prevented (i.e. "frustrated"). Such prevention is achieved by modifying the evanescent wave associated with TIR. Specifically, a member is positioned adjacent the element and deformed between first and second positions. In the first position, a gap remains between the member and the element to allow the evanescent wave to have the usual characteristics for TIR. In the second position, the member is in optical contact with the element (that is, the gap thickness is substantially less than an optical wavelength), substantially interfering with the evanescent wave, thus preventing TIR.
The present invention improves upon the invention disclosed in the '161 application. One embodiment uses electrophoresis to control the TIR phenomenon. A second embodiment redirects light through two prismatic surfaces in a manner which permits the TIR phenomenon to occur and to be controlled at a flat surface. A third embodiment uses both electrophoresis and dual prismatic surfaces to achieve gapless control of the TIR phenomenon at a flat surface.